emma_reesefandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Reese-Potter
Emma Rosemarie Weasley (née Reese)' '(b. 31 July 1980 with the surname Potter) is a Half-blood Witch and the narrator and the protagonist. She is the only daughter of Lily and James Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter, adopted sister of Regina Reese (nee Black) and Jackson Reese, and the adopted older sister of Duke (who is three years younger than her) Her brother was part of a prophecy that Lord Voldemort would be defeated by a Half-Blood born at the end of July in 1980. She w as orphaned at a year and three months old. They were protected by their mother's love. While Harry went to live with their detested aunt, Emma went to live with the Reeses. Biography Family Lineage Emma came from a very powerful family known as the Potters. And she was also from the Evans family as well. On her father, James' side, she has the Potters. James' parents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, Emma's grandparents. She is also a descendant of one of the Brothers from "The Tale of the Three Brothers". Her ancestors were Ignotus Peverell, Linfred of Stinchcombe, Hardwin Potter, Iolanthe Potter (née Peverell), Ralston Potter. Fleamont's father was Emma's great-grandfather, Henry Potter. On her mom's side of the family, her maternal grandparents are unnamed. Her mother also had a sister named Petunia, Emma's aunt. She married Vernon Dursley and they had a son, Emma's cousin, Dudley. Emma was also adopted by the Reeses. On her adopted mother's side, Regina was the daughter of Walburga and Orion Black and Regina's brothers were Regulus and Sirius. Sirius was there for e Emma's adoptive uncle and godfather. By adoption, Emma is related to the Malfoy family as well. Early Life Emma was born July 31 ten minutes after her brother, Harry Potter was. A year into her birth, Emma's family moved to Godric's Hollow. On October 31, when Emma was a year and three months old, Voldemort attacked the house learning of a prophecy that one day a boy would be his undoing. He kills Lily and James and proceeds to kill Harry, and possibly Emma as well. Instead, Lily placed a charm on both her children and Voldemort was defeated for a time. Eventually, Hagrid rescued them before muggles showed up at Godric's Hollow. Harry was sent to live with their aunt and uncle while Emma was given to the Reeses, most of all, Emma's mother Regina the younger sister of Sirius Black and her husband, Jack. They together raised her as their own child and legally adopted her November 13, 1981. The Sorcerer's Stone The Chamber of Secrets The Prisoner of Azkaban The Goblet of Fire The Order of the Phoenix Half-Blood Prince Deathly Hollows Epilogue By the time of the epilogue, Emma now is married to George Weasley and they have two children named Isabella and Freddie. She is pregnant with their third child before saying farewell to their daughter who is leaving with her older brother. Powers and abilities Magic Emma has very powerful magic. In the beginning of the series, Emma knows numerous spells because she always studied with Hermione. By the time of ''The Half-Blood Prince, ''Emma now knows how to do non-verbal spells. Emma reese age 11.jpg|Emma at 11 Emma Reese yule BALL scene.png AlexisCatleSeason 1.jpg Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Mothers Category:Potter family Category:Reese family Category:Prisoner of Azkaban Characters Category:Chamber of Secrets Characters Category:Philosopher's Stone Characters Category:Goblet Of Fire Characters Category:The Order of the Phoenix Characters Category:The Half-Blood Prince Characters Category:Deathly Hollows Characters